peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kairi's Dream Turns into a Nightmare
When it was nighttime, Ventus, Kairi, Kaa, Baba Looey, Vixey, Smart Guy, Stupid, Greasy, Wheezy, Simon, Psycho, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat, Jeanette, Lemon Zest, Simba, Nala, Thumper, Toulouse, and Boo Boo were in Hangman's tree, getting ready for bed. Ventus was dressed in his green T-shirt and matching pants. Kairi was dressed in her purple T-shirt and matching pants Kaa was dressed in his sleeveless orange nightshirt. Baba Looey was dressed in his white footy pajamas. Vixey was dressed in her light blue sleeping mask. Smart Guy was dressed in his red undershirt and pink boxers. Stupid was dressed in his purple footy pajamas and holding his stuffed bunny. Greasy was dressed in his green T-shirt and white boxers with red hearts. Wheezy was dressed in his off-white nightshirt. Simon was dressed in his blue two-piece pajama set. Psycho was dressed in his blue footy pajamas. Sour Sweet was dressed in her purple chemise. Indigo Zap was dressed in her blue sleeveless nightgown with the white lace. Sunny Flare was dressed in her magenta sleeveless silk nightgown. Sugarcoat was dressed in her yellow pajamas that consists of a T-shirt and shorts. Jeanette was dressed in her purple nightgown, matching slippers, and sleeping mask. Lemon Zest was dressed in her green pajamas that consists of a jacket and pants and matching slippers. Simba was dressed in his white nightshirt. Nala was dressed in her teal sleeping mask. Thumper was dressed in his dark blue footy pajamas with a moon, stars, and planets on them. Toulouse was dressed in his blue nightcap. Boo Boo was dressed in his purple nightshirt. "That was totally awesome! I've never danced with Ventus before." Kairi said, as she noticed the music box who fell out of the bag that she left it 10 years ago, "Hey! My music box! Where'd it came from?" "I've got it." Sour Sweet explained, "Ten years ago, Belle thought me that you left it behind, that Captain Gaston, Jessie, and The Evil Rats have come for you. Luckily, I bought it for you." she continued, as Kairi's head showed images of the dancers' memories all around her. "Well, in that case, we'll all be deal with it." Indigo added. Kairi giggled as she clapped her hands for Thumper, Toulouse, and Boo Boo, who wanted to snuggle with Kairi. Then Vixey turned off the lights. "Sleep well, my princess." Ventus added. As he went to sleep, Boo Boo was squished. Finally, he got out, Kairi chuckled, as she kicked Ventus, who also chuckled. "Sweet dreams, boys and Vixey." Kairi said, as she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Meanwhile, inside the Evil Rats' Hideout, the image of the sleeping Kairi was shown to Captain Gaston, Jessie, Jenner, Sullivan, Professor Ratigan, Verminous Snaptrap, and Warren T. Rat, who glared evilly at her. "There she is, captain!" Ratigan gasped, as he pointed. "Aww... Sound asleep in her little bed." Warren T. Rat said. "And pleasant dreams to you... Princess Girly...'" Gaston said, whispery evilly, as he started to swirl the crystal ball all around, "I'll get inside your mind... where you can't escape me...." He chuckled evilly. Back in Hangman's tree, our heroes fell fast asleep as the green smoke crawled inside. The smoke swirled all over Kairi's forehead while Kairi yawned, and she smiled sleepily. The dream began where Kairi (wearing her light green Tiana-esque outfit with a neon purple flower crown on her head) was laying down at a golden meadow, she saw her sisters Minnie Mouse and Alice, who waved at her. Kairi also waved back. Alice smiled as she used her hands to make the butterflies fly towards Kairi. Back into the real word, Kairi (still wearing her pajamas) began to sleepwalk after the butterflies. Then Thumper, Toulouse, and Boo Boo woke up. They noticed Kairi was missing. The bunny, kitten, and bear cub tried to open the door. They started to wake Ventus up. Outside, it was stormy, windy, and rainy, and Kairi was still sleepwalking. Fade in her dreams, she follows Minnie and Alice. "Come on!" Alice called. Kairi, Minnie, and Alice played with the butterflies. Then they approached to Kairi's other sisters; Joy, Sadness, and Disgust, who were wearing swimsuits, while waving at them. Joy was wearing her yellow one-piece swimsuit with flowers on it. Sadness was wearing a blue swimsuit with rain clouds on it. And Disgust was wearing her green one-piece swimsuit with glitter on it. "Oh, greetings!" Joy giggled. "It's you!" Disgust smiled. Then they jump into the water. The two Disney girls followed them. Back to the real world, Kairi was sleepwalking outside. Back inside, Thumper, Toulouse, and Boo Boo attempted to wake Ventus up. Then he woke up. "What, what, what, what, what, what, what, what? Thumper! Toulouse!" Ventus said, "Boo Boo, what?" "Don't you know?" Toulouse asked. "KAIRI'S GONE!" Boo Boo cried. Ventus turned around and saw Kairi's bed. "Kairi... Kairi...!" Ventus snapped, shocked, as he runs over to rescue her. "Kairi!!" Later back outside, the storm is still here. Fade to Kairi's dream, Kairi smiled sweetly. She saw Jiminy Cricket who was wearing his red swimming trunks, with Joy, Sadness, and Disgust, joining him. "Hello, sunshine!" Jiminy smiled, as he chuckled. "Hello!" Kairi smiled, while waving at Jiminy as she giggled. "Jump in! Jump!" Jiminy said. "YAY!!" Minnie and Alice shouted, as they jump into the water, making Jiminy, Joy, Sadness, and Disgust splashed with laughter. Kairi giggled. Back to the real world, Ventus was still looking for Kairi. "KAIRI!" Ventus called. He flies up to the mountain. Then he saw Kairi. "Kairi!" He cried, "Stop!!" He swooped down to Kairi, "KAIRI! NO!!" In the dream the voice is called under the water, "Yes. Jump!" It was the Hellhound lurked in the shadows, glaring at Kairi, "The Hellhound Curse!" Kairi watched in horror, while she screamed in terror in her nightmare. "JUMP!!!" The Hellhound growled, "JUMP!!!!!!!" The villains grabbed a frighten Kairi, while she screams. In the real world Ventus quickly saved Kairi from her death. "Kairi! Kairi, wake up!! Wake up!" Ventus cried, as Kairi did, she gasped. She begins to panted, heavily. "The Hellhound Curse!" Kairi stammered. "The whoa-- the what--?" Ventus exclaimed. "Curse--!" Kairi cried. "What are you talking about?" Ventus asked. "I keep seeing faces. So many faces." Kairi sobbed. She hugged Ventus. "It was a nightmare." Ventus said, as he hugs Kairi, "It's alright. You're safe, now." Kairi has stopped crying. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Halloween Stories